


Don’t Give a Moose a Muffin Or Else You’ll Get Herpes

by Dr_Burns



Series: Tea Party 9000 [5]
Category: Family Guy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Burns/pseuds/Dr_Burns
Summary: The Griffins must overcome the toughest challenge the family has ever struggled with yet: What to do with Meg’s bedroom after she moves out?





	Don’t Give a Moose a Muffin Or Else You’ll Get Herpes

\--- TODO: FINISH OTHER SCRIPTS BEFORE GETTING TO THIS ONE ---


End file.
